


Three's Company (and Isn't that Great?)

by aohatsu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: “We’ve talked about it before,” she adds at Cisco’s dubious silence.“Ha, ha, ha,” Cisco fake-laughs, lifting a finger and pointing it at the both of them, because they’re crazy and they’re being absolutely crazy. “Really, you’ve talked about having sex with me before. I’m flattered, I never knew, is this a thing you two do, just talk about having sex with all of your friends—”Barry rolls his eyes. “Not you specifically, Cisco. Just, threesomes, you know. We’ve talked about it.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Three's Company (and Isn't that Great?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“Look,” Barry says, shrugging his shoulders, “it’s not that big of a deal.”

Iris nods, sitting down on the hotel bed and lifting one up, working at the strap of her heel to start taking it off. She rolls her neck, groaning, and Barry immediately slips in behind her to press his fingers against the tense set of her shoulders. She groans.

“We’ve talked about it before,” she adds at Cisco’s dubious silence.

“Ha, ha, ha,” Cisco fake-laughs, lifting a finger and pointing it at the both of them, because they’re crazy and they’re being _absolutely crazy_. “Really, you’ve talked about having sex with me before. I’m flattered, I never knew, is this a thing you two do, just talk about having sex with all of your friends—”

Barry rolls his eyes. “Not you specifically, Cisco. Just, threesomes, you know. We’ve talked about it.”

“Hypothetically,” Iris adds, and manages to turn just enough to start taking the other heel off too. For the sake of all that is holy in this land, Cisco manages to keep his eyes off her legs. “We’ve never actually done it.”

“Yeah, we sort of thought that’d be something for a few years down the line,” Barry admits, and then starts kicking off his sneakers and peeling off his socks.

They’re getting naked.

Barry and Iris, right here, right now, are taking their clothes off in front of Cisco Ramon, because they intend to have sex. With him.

He has never had such a hard problem not looking at Iris’ legs.

Why can’t he keep his eyes off of her legs!?

He forces himself to glare at Barry instead, who is actively encouraging this—this nonsense.

“Are you going to vibrate?” he asks, finally. It’s a question he’s been wondering about for a while, actually, if Barry uses his speed in bed. Iris’ very own personal vibrator with a mind of its own. Come to think of it, he could probably make one of those in the lab. He’s not sure why he would want to.

But he could.

(And okay, he knows why he would want to, Lord help him.)

“Maybe,” Barry answers, and Iris covers a laugh that sounds distinctly like a snort. Cisco definitely has his answer re: personal vibrator. “Are you going to vibe?”

“Boys, you can do both, but over here, please, thank you,” Iris says, standing up and sashaying her hips to push her pencil skirt down her thighs. It puddles to the floor around her bare feet.

Cisco immediately looks up to the ceiling. He glances back down. Barry is unbuttoning his shirt. He looks back up at the ceiling. “Oh my God. I can’t believe this is happening. How is this happening?”

“Cisco,” Iris says, gently. “If you don’t want to, we’re not going to make you.”

“Of course not,” Barry says next, sounding almost affronted by the idea. “We’ll just, I don’t know, jump on the bed and moan a lot.”

Right. They could do that. That would keep up the cover of them being a polyamorous relationship for the fucking crazy cult they’re investigating right now. Jumping on the bed. The mattress springs would squeak, no doubt. He’s sure Barry and Iris know how to moan on queue. Hell, Cisco can do that, though he’s admittedly not entirely sure how realistic that’ll sound.

Do weird cultists know what fake sex sounds like?

“Maybe you two should just—do it, and I’ll just be here, in the corner, not watching,” Cisco suggests, and then wants to hit his head against the wall because _what, no, God_.

Iris shrugs. “We can do that.” And then, without any warning at all, she’s pulling her blouse up and over her head, revealing her stomach and her breasts, smooth unmarked skin, dark and utterly tempting to—nope! No. Cisco is not going to watch his best friends—minus Caitlin, and thank God she wasn’t on this mission, he never needs to see her breasts again, thank you very much, and Frost would probably murder him if she knew he was even remembering the first time—have sex in front of him.

He’d never be able to get this out of his head.

He glances over again at the sound of a dull thud. Barry has leaned backward, his back hitting the hotel room wall, Iris’ deft fingers pulling at the zipper of his jeans and tugging them down his hips. He’s wearing Star Wars boxers, the death star repeated over and over again in a little black-and-white pattern.

Cisco swallows.

Well, that’s just not fair.

Iris looks up at Barry’s face, grinning, and it hits Cisco then (again) exactly how in love his friends are. And they were inviting him into their bed (well, the hotel bed) to have some meaningless let’s-fool-the-sex-cult sex. Why did he say no again?

Why would he say no to that?

He clears his throat.

“Uh, I mean, I could maybe… join, if that was…”

“Get over here, Cisco,” Barry says, laughing.

Iris gestures to her back.

“Can you undo me?”

“Yep. Yes. I can do that,” Cisco replies, his voice barely even high, considering everything. His fingers only tremble a little bit when they slip inside the lacy black straps. He quickly undoes the clasps and watches as Iris wiggles her shoulders and the bra falls right off. She twists around just enough that Cisco can see her breasts—not huge, but not small, perky but hanging just enough that it’s obvious there’s some weight to them.

He watches Barry take a handful of one, squeezing and rubbing his thumb against the dark areola, hard and aroused. Iris moans, and then grins and moans even louder—too loud to be real, and Cisco remembers that there’s very likely some cultists on the other side of the hotel room wall listening in for sounds of the three of them going to town on each other.

Barry giggles, and Cisco puts his face in his hands. What a fucking day this has been.

“Alright,” Barry says, getting a hold of himself. “Cisco, want to help me out here?”

“With what, exactly?”

“Hold her up.”

“What?”

But then, faster than Cisco can see—obviously, like Cisco doubted Barry would be a motherfucking cheater—Barry isn’t standing in front of Iris anymore. Instead, he’s on his knees, Iris’ panties pulled down and hanging around one ankle, and his face buried in her cunt.

Iris staggers and lets out a gasping moan—plenty real this time—and throws out a hand for purchase on whatever is nearest—the “whatever” being Cisco. Cisco gets what Barry meant a second later. He can feel Iris losing her ability to stand on her own two feet; her legs shaking and her stomach quivering as she takes long, desperately erratic breaths.

“Barry, _Barry_ ,” she’s moaning, shaking her head back and forth against Cisco’s shoulder. He’s ridiculously hard now; every time she jerks in his arms her ass bumps into his cock, making him grind his teeth and start counting by prime numbers in his head to keep from coming without being touched like some high school virgin at a school dance, grinding on the dance floor for the first time.

Not that Cisco ever danced at school dances, but the metaphor stands.

If he looks down, he can see Barry’s face every now and again when he comes up for air, his mouth red, his chin glistening from how wet Iris must be.

“I can’t—oh God,” Iris yells, and then she’s clutching at Cisco so hard he might feel those bruises for days and he has to adjust his hold to completely hold her up, because her legs give out beneath her as she comes, Barry holding her hips still with his hands as he keeps licking her cunt through the entire ordeal.

She falls backward onto the bed, breasts heaving and stomach still quivering.

Her legs fall open, her thighs wet and her cunt—her cunt is absolutely drenched.

“Je- _sus_ , Barry, what did you do to her?”

Barry grins.

“Okay,” Iris says, throwing a hand over her face. Her voice is soft. “Which one of you is about to fuck me?”

Cisco sends a panicked look Barry’s way, but Barry shrugs and hops onto the bed next to his wife, running a gentle hand up her stomach and between her breasts. He grabs the box of condoms from the night table and throws them Cisco’s way. Cisco barely catches the box.

“I think Cisco deserves to go first,” he suggests, “and then me after, and then another one for you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Iris says through a smile, and then salaciously drags one leg up to give Cisco an even better view of the soft wet lips between her legs. More importantly, she’s clearly giving him wide access.

“Yep,” he squeaks. And then clears his throat because God. He _squeaked_.

He fumbles with his jeans, pushing them down and kicking them off, hopping when they get stuck around his ankles. Barry kisses Iris’ shoulder while Cisco slides on the condom, still trailing his fingers along the silky soft skin of her stomach. She sighs and licks her lips when Cisco runs his hands along her thighs, getting himself into position.

He’s not particularly big, but he’s had sex enough by now to know how to satisfy a woman well-enough, though he’s never has sex with a (very) happily married woman in front of her husband. It was bound to be a weird experience, and he didn’t want to disappoint either of them with a poor showing by coming way too early.

Though with both of them looking at him with hooded eyes like that, he’s not sure he’ll be able to last very long.

Iris is just as soft and wet as she looks when the head of his cock nudges against her, sliding between her folds easily. “Come on, Cisco,” she says easily. “Fuck me already. I want to feel it.”

Oh God.

Scratch that. He’s definitely not going to last.

With a grunt, he pushes into her, cursing long and hard as she sucks his cock in, enveloping him in soft, wet heat. “Shit,” he groans, stretching the word out and closing his eyes. He stops once he’s all the way inside her to give her time to adjust to the stretch—and to keep from coming right that second. At the tell-tale sound of flesh hitting flesh, he snaps his eyes back open to watch Barry wrap a hand around his cock and start jerking himself off, his eyes on Cisco’s cock, buried in Iris.

“This is really hot,” he says, and Iris presses her face into Barry’s shoulder, laughing.

“God, you have no idea. Next time, you’re getting fucked and _I’m_ watching,” she says, and then shudders when Cisco can’t control his hips and he bucks forward just a smidge. “Oh, God, Cisco, come on, move. Please. I’m ready, I swear.”

“Okay, okay, I’m moving,” he answers, and then rolls his hips forward, trying to make sure there’s a nice, punchy thrust every time he pushes in. Belatedly, it occurs to him that Iris and Barry are both completely naked and he’s still wearing his **_SCIENCE_** _: It’s like magic, but REAL!_ t-shirt (and his socks) which is oddly embarrassing and yet doesn’t keep him from rapidly increasing the speed of his hips, so close now to coming that he’s _actually_ vaguely worried he might end up vibing on accident if he doesn’t concentrate.

“Come on,” Iris yells through a moan, clutching onto Barry’s arm. “Fuck, yes, keep going.”

He’s going to disappoint her—he can’t keep it up for much longer. She’s too hot, too wet and soft and tight around him. “God, you feel good,” he gasps, fucking her as hard as he can now. Any second, God—

He pushes forward, almost leaning over her. Her legs are pushed wider to make room for his bulk, and he groans through coming inside her, body shaking.

“Fuuuuuuck,” she moans again, and pushes a hand through his hair, grasping the locks. “Get up here, get up here now,” she demands, and Cisco doesn’t have time to catch his breath or protest the move of position. He’s climbing up the bed and Barry is slipping down to lift Iris' leg and, without any trouble or hesitation, pushes right inside of her where Cisco had been only moments before.

“Oh, God,” he says. Cisco thinks he might come again. If it were possible, he’d definitely have come again, seeing that.

“Cisco, touch my breasts,” Iris tells him, more of an order than a request, and he finds himself leaning down to wrap his mouth around a budding nipple. Iris' whole body arches up off the bed and she curses under her breath, and then louder—so loud that they’ll definitely have heard it through the hotel room walls.

Barry is fucking into her faster than Cisco had—faster than, Cisco thinks, most men could—and Iris ends up sobbing as he she clutches at Cisco’s hair, coming with her body shaking against his. She gasps, eyes blown wide and says, “Barry, stop, _stop_ , it’s too much, too much—”

Barry quickly pulls out, his cock still hard enough that it’s defying gravity, slapping against his stomach as he climbs back up the bed to kiss Iris’ face softly, whispering just quietly enough that Cisco, for all that he’s here having sex with them, can’t hear it; clearly isn’t apart of that soft moment of comfort between a wife and her husband.

He clears his throat after a second, feeling a little awkward and maybe useless.

“Uh, Barry, you want a hand with that?”

Barry blinks at him, looking down at his still-hard cock. “Yeah?”

Cisco reaches over Iris’ naked body, her thighs still quivering from oversensitivity, and wraps a hand around Barry’s cock, feeling it twitch in his hand. Barry’s eyes flutter shut for a second, and he groans against Iris’ forehead. She smiles, clearly tired, and says, “Show him what you’ve got, Cisco.”

“Please do,” Barry mutters, biting his bottom lip, hips jolting forward to push his cock further into Cisco’s grip. He jerks Barry off as well as he can, the angle just a little awkward, but it doesn’t take long anyway—Barry comes after a minute. Hot, wet come spills onto Cisco’s hand and drips down onto Iris’ thighs. 

“Fuck,” they all say together, looking at the mess.

Then, in unison again, they all start laughing. Cisco rolls over to lay on his back, just slightly apart from Barry and Iris who’ve decided that cuddling is the name of the game.

Well, this might be awkward from now on.

Then again, he thinks, maybe they’ll invite him over again.


End file.
